


One...Two...Three...

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Time, Football | Soccer, Late Night Soccer, M/M, in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio has an odd dream and Iker finds him playing soccer late at night. Practice penalty kicks and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One...Two...Three...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts).



> I had so much fun working on this today. Thirteen pages of me crying "Babies!" and "I cannot!" and "They are so perfect!" This ship is an OTP and I love it.

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

Rain drizzled around him as Sergio propelled himself down the pitch. He worked the ball between his feet, passing it to himself. The rain was slowly turning the pitch to mud but he didn’t mind. The cool weather kept him from overheating as he pushed himself to keep running, always moving, always breathing, always working the ball. The music in his headphones drowned out the world around him, sound and stress and life bleeding out until all that remained was the ball between his feet and the feel of the pitch beneath his cleats. He inhaled, pulling air deep into his lungs and repeated that mantra to himself to keep the multitude of thoughts at bay.

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

Sergio had woken up in the middle of a night from a rather odd dream that he couldn’t shake. He had finally given up trying to fall back asleep and had left his bed, pulling on workout clothes and jogging to the nearby park to play the pent-up emotions out. As he had stretched and then began running the length of the small pitch, images from the dream had come flitting back to him and settling in his stomach to create butterflies of desire.

He rolled his shoulders at the images and tried to focus on the ball but the images were persistent. More persistent, however, were the residual emotions from the dream. Sergio had never been one to have sexually charged dreams about his teammates, but tonight was a first. Iker had been the guest star in his dream (which Sergio swore was the fault of the sandwich he’d eaten before falling asleep) and Sergio tugged at the collar of his shirt in the rain as he remembered the feel of Iker’s skin beneath his hands. It hadn’t just been his hands that had been roaming in his dream, Sergio recalled; Iker’s hands had been _everywhere_. Sergio swore as a shot of heat ran down his spine from the memory. He did not need a hard-on while working out. Sergio shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

The fact that the dream was sticking with him had Sergio thinking. He’d always been bi. God only knew it was damned impossible to be a straight man in fútbol with so many good-looking men on the field but Sergio wondered if he was beginning to have feelings for his co-captain. It was impossible, he thought, but then again, Iker was a very good-looking man and a close friend. They shared a unique bond as co-captains and teammates on a club and national team. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing if he had the hots for Iker, Sergio pondered as he shot the ball toward the net. He could have developed feelings for worse men, like that ass Balotelli or Terry. Iker was a good man, solid, kind, and a beast in the net. Besides, Sergio had seen the full Monty in the locker room and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that Iker had a great body. Sergio set up the ball for a penalty kick and breathed deeply, trying to drain the dream of making love with Iker from his mind.

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

He closed his eyes and all he could see behind his eyelids was Iker’s naked body beneath him, hard and covered in a sheen of sweat, Iker’s back arching up, his hips trying to find Sergio’s as Sergio moaned his co-captain’s name. Sergio took the kick and the ball flew wide of the net, which Sergio blamed on his distraction from the dream and cursed aloud while scrubbing his hands over his face.

“You’re off your game, Sese,” a voice said from the tree line to his left.

Sergio startled and tensed until Iker walked into view of the lights. He retrieved the errant ball and tossed it from hand to hand while studying Sergio’s taut frame.

“What’s got you up at this hour?” he asked finally.

“Uh – dream, weird one. Couldn’t get back to sleep, so I came out here.”

Sergio took in Iker’s tall frame and the man’s bedhead and tried not to think of how he had run his hands through Iker’s hair in his dream.

“Why are you here?”

Iker shrugged, still tossing the ball. “Was up reading and saw you jog by. Figured you might need company.”

Sergio bit back a groan. The last person he wanted to see right now was Iker while his brain was torn between embarrassment and deciding how quickly he could jump Iker and see if the dream was tied to anything in reality.

Iker held up the ball and grinned, his smile flashing bright in the dark. “Want to take a few shots at me? Might help you blow off more steam than shooting at an empty net.”

Sergio inhaled deeply and then nodded. “Okay.”

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

Iker took his place in the goal and punched the ball toward Sergio. As Sergio passed the ball back and forth between his feet, he watched Iker stretch, the man’s shirt riding up slightly to show a defined hipbone surrounded by muscle. Sergio licked his lips and looked away.

“You sure you don’t want to run back to your place for your gloves? Or, you know, full body armor?”

 _That way I don’t have to see those muscles move and I don’t have to think about jumping you,_ he thought.

Iker chuckled, a low rumble that sounded warm and soft in his chest, reaching deep inside Sergio’s own chest and twisting there to leave a warm sensation behind.

“I’ll be fine, Sese. That dream must have been bad. Want to tell me about it?”

 _Not a snowball’s chance in hell,_ Sergio thought, dribbling the ball toward the net.

“Just a weird dream is all, Iker. I’ll be fine,” he said as he pulled his foot back and anchored a kick toward the upper ninety.

Iker nodded, letting Sergio work out his energy on the ball, the air tense around the defender as his brows knit above his dark eyes, saying everything that he wouldn’t voice. Sergio worked the ball up and down the field, falling into an easy rhythm with his old friend.

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

_Score…punch…reset…one…two…_

Sergio tried not to look at Iker, letting his focus center on the ball and the arc of his kicks. Every few shots though, his eyes would wander and he would find himself staring at the world’s greatest goalkeeper. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Iker’s shirt began to cling to his toned chest, the way his calves grew tight and defined as he leapt for the ball, or the way he shoved a hand through his damp hair, making it stick up on end and look even more disheveled.

His shot sank cleanly into Iker’s waiting arms and Sergio grumbled as he took the ball back out to the center of the field for another pass. He drove in hard and fast, the rain now falling steadily around him, and threw all his power into a kick. The ball shot high, aimed for the back right corner of the net but Iker leapt up and palmed the ball. He dropped down, breathing hard, his eyes watching Sergio.

_One…two…three…oh fuck it…_

“You. I dreamt about you,” Sergio finally spit out, hands on his hips, an expectant yet defiant look on his face.

Iker’s eyes widened perceptibly at the revelation. He wiped bits of grass and mud from the ball and kept an eye on Sergio.

“Oh? And what was I doing in your dream?”

Sergio’s eyes widened now, unsure of how Iker hadn’t put two and two together about the nature of Sergio’s dream.

“I – you – it – you weren’t doing anything. Well, except for moaning, a lot. And you – your hips – arched up at me and you were – _Fuck!”_ Sergio’s eyes had a faraway quality as he saw the dream rise up in front of him and he was trying to motion with his hands what he had dreamt. “We were – you – Iker, God, it was hot…and I _liked_ it.”

He placed one hand on a hip and bit his lip, waiting for Iker’s response. What Iker did next surprised him more than the condemnation and rejection he expected. Iker tossed the ball over his shoulder and crossed the short distance between them. Iker’s hands were strong but gentle as they took Sergio’s face and he kissed him. Electricity ran down Sergio’s spine and heat sparked low in his abdomen. He stiffened for all of a second before the spark set fire to the rest of his body and he threw himself into the kiss.

Sergio grabbed Iker’s hips roughly and backed him into one of the goalposts, Iker’s body thudding against the metal and sending water drops flying about them. A crack of thunder sounded a second after a flash of light and if it hadn’t been for the torrential downpour that began, both men would have sworn that the light and noise had come from their energetic embrace. Sergio slipped a hand through Iker’s drenched hair and let his fingers tangle there while his lips eagerly parted for Iker. The sweet taste of the goalkeeper’s mouth silenced all thoughts in Sergio’s head, save for one; the embrace, the warmth of Iker’s body, the desire – all of it felt right.

Iker’s hands fisted in the material around Sergio’s hips and he pulled his head back slightly to suck in an unsteady breath.

“Did – did that help you at all? About how you feel?” he asked, licking his lips and savoring the taste of the defender that he found there, while waiting hopefully for Sergio’s answer.

Sergio’s eyes were heavy with desire as he nodded, pressing a softer kiss to Iker’s lips and nibbled Iker’s bottom lip. He crowded in close to Iker’s body, absorbing the warmth amidst the late night thunderstorm that was raging about them. Steam was rising from their bodies in the cool air. One of Sergio’s thighs found its way between Iker’s and Iker arched up against Sergio.

“Sese,” he murmured, eyes closed and head titled back as a shuddering wave of need swept through him.

The plaintive whisper from Iker undid the last reserves in Sergio. He dropped his head to the crook of Iker’s neck and nestled there, his hands gripping tight the hipbones he had dreamt of earlier.

“Iker, I – I want this,” he said softly, gently nibbling and sucking the tender skin exposed above Iker’s collar.

_One…two…three…dribble…shoot…_

Iker’s hands slid up under Sergio’s jersey and sent chills across Sergio’s back. His hands pressed tight against the bands of muscle there as he nosed Sergio’s hair and thrummed happily.

“So do I, Sese, for a very long time now. Come home with me?”

_Score…punch…reset…one…two…_

Iker could feel the grin on Sergio’s face still buried in his shoulder before the defender lifted his head with a smile that would rival the stars. It was the only star Iker could see that night and the only one he cared about. Sergio slipped a hand down to tangle with Iker’s as he picked up the ball.

“Let’s go home,” he said with a grin. “Last one there cooks breakfast in the morning.”

Iker laughed. “Then I should walk back. You’re a horrible cook.”

Sergio stuck his tongue out in indignation at Iker. “I am not! I just – have a habit of burning things is all.”

A snort escaped Iker. “That’s an understatement, Sese. You’ve gotten eggs on the ceiling, turned fajitas to ash, and burned soup.”

“Brat,” Sergio shot back before grinning and breaking into a run, hearing Iker’s chuckle before the goalkeeper caught up to him.

They paced one another the two blocks through the quiet suburbs to Iker’s new house. Iker reached the door first and fished his key out of a pocket while Sergio crowded in close behind him once more, his hands slipping under Iker’s shirt and tracing patterns along Iker’s skin. He nibbled at Iker’s neck and laughed when Iker dropped the key and swore.

“You will stop that right now, Sergio. The neighbors would not be happy to wake to us fucking against my front door.”

“Oh, I have no intention of doing that,” Sergio said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I just wanted to make you as hot and bothered as I was after that dream.”

“I hate you so much,” Iker muttered and then laughed when Sergio pouted playfully, jutting his lower lip out.

Iker grinned and leaned over to suck on the full lip, enjoying the moan that bubbled up from Sergio. He pushed the door open and Sergio all but picked him up and hauled him inside. The door was shut and locked in the blink of an eye before Iker took Sergio’s hand and tore up the stairs to his master bedroom. They blew into the room like a hurricane, a mass of tangled limbs and melded lips. Both men kicked off their cleats and shed their jerseys before Sergio tripped Iker backward onto the king bed. He pinned Iker’s arms above his head and reveled in the sight of Iker’s half-naked body beneath him, bathed in moonlight, just like in his dream. A purr sounded in his chest as Sergio dipped his head and trailed hot kisses over the goalkeeper’s bare skin.

Iker writhed beneath Sergio’s touch and squirmed as he felt himself harden in his suddenly too-tight athletic shorts. Sergio lightly trailed his fingers over Iker’s chest, the gentle caress setting off pounding need in Iker’s body. A half-grin appeared on Sergio’s face as his kisses continued farther south to the top of Iker’s shorts.

“Sese, please,” Iker whispered, voice thick with need.

Sergio didn’t hesitate to carefully ease Iker’s shorts over the goalkeeper’s erection before ripping them off. He wrapped one hand around the base of Iker’s hard length and laid a warm hand on Iker’s stomach as his mouth teased kisses around Iker’s tip. He flicked his tongue out and over as Iker bucked underneath the light touches. Sergio barely wrapped his lips around him before Iker was hauling him up by the shoulders and crushing his lips in a brutal kiss that left both men’s blood throbbing through their veins with pleasure.

Iker growled in Sergio’s ear, “I’ve waited too long for this. Don’t drag it out. I want you inside me _now_.”

Sergio grinned as Iker dug out lube and condoms from the nightstand and tossed them to Sergio. Before he uncapped the bottle of lube, Sergio gently kissed Iker.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, concern in his eyes. “This – this will be my first time on top. And first time with you.”

Iker nodded, a wry smile on his face. “I’ve dreamt about you too, you know. I’ve dreamt about you inside me, filling me, making me moan your name as I come. I _need_ it. I need you, Sese.”

He reached a hand up to stroke a thumb across Sergio’s lower lip and smiled when Sergio pressed a kiss to his thumb.

“Okay,” Sergio said quietly and then ground against Iker’s hips playfully as he covered a few fingers with lube.

Iker squirmed beneath him as Sergio traced one finger around the rim of Iker’s entrance, taunting the goalkeeper with the lightning of desire that raced through his body. He slowly slid a finger inside and swallowed Iker’s moan of pleasure with a deep kiss. His tongue explored Iker’s mouth as his finger stroked and was soon joined by a second. He twisted his fingers and found the one spot that had Iker gasping for breath and holding tightly to Sergio’s shoulders.

He withdrew his fingers and slid a condom on and covered it with lube before lowering himself over Iker’s long frame. Sergio propped himself up on his elbows as Iker wrapped his legs around Sergio’s hips and kissed him. He slowly slid inside Iker, groaning at the feel of Iker’s tight, hot body around him, enveloping him, the scent drowning him in ecstasy.

Sergio moved slowly, giving Iker time to adjust and stopped once he was seated to the hilt. He pressed a kiss to Iker’s lips and smiled before sliding in and out again. Iker arched, as he had done in the dream, and moaned in pleasure. Sergio tipped his head back, his eyes fluttering closed as he savored the feel of being joined in this way to Iker.

“God, Iker, this – you – feel so good,” he moaned. “Ah, fuck, this is perfect.”

Iker kissed him and moved his hips, enjoying the flash of desire across Sergio’s face at the feeling. Sergio picked up the rhythm then, moving faster, sliding deep. The smell of the storm was still around them as the thunder cracked outside the window and the rain clung to their skin. Iker bucked as Sergio let himself succumb to the tide of pleasure that swept over them.

“Iker, Iker,” Sergio moaned.

Years of dormant emotions and dreams rose in his throat and he found himself saying the words that his subconscious had given him earlier that night.

“God, Iker, I love you,” he cried as he thrust deep, the scent of Iker’s body filling his nostrils and the sound of Iker’s moans filling his ears.

_One…two…I love you…_

“Finally,” Iker said, his voice cracking as Sergio continued to stroke in and out. He tilted his head up and kissed Sergio until the defender had lost all knowledge of the space they occupied apart from Iker’s body. “I never though I’d hear that from you, Sergio. I love you.”

_I love you…one…two…_

Sergio picked up speed then, moaning that he was close, Iker’s body tightening around him.

“Sese, Sese, _Sese,”_ Iker cried out as both men came, their bodies shuddering and vision blurring.

Sergio saw stars burst behind his eyes and thunder roared around him, whether from the climax or the storm, he couldn’t tell. Iker bucked one final time and then clung to Sergio in the aftermath of the climax. Sergio collapsed on top of Iker as both men gasped for air. They lay there for a moment, getting their bearings before Sergio gently extricated himself from Iker’s body. He flopped down on the bed next to Iker, looking up at the dark ceiling and panting.

“You sound out of shape. Maybe I should make you run a few extra laps at practice in two days,” Iker said and laughed when Sergio swatted at him playfully.

“You’re horrible,” Sergio murmured, rolling over to nuzzle Iker’s hair, inhaling the scent of rain and grass and that one elusive element that was pure Iker.

A smile appeared on Iker’s face as Sergio stretched out next to Iker, his head nestling in the crook of Iker’s shoulder and one leg draping over Iker’s hips. Iker toyed with Sergio’s fingers over his chest for a moment before pushing himself up to find a towel and cleaned both of them off. He then pulled on a clean pair of shorts and tossed a pair at Sergio, laughing quietly when they landed on Sergio’s head. Iker crawled back up on the bed and propped himself up on one elbow to look down at Sergio’s serene face. He traced the line of Sergio’s jaw as Sergio hummed a melody with his eyes closed.

Sergio opened them after a moment, sleepy and content. He studied Iker’s face above him and smiled softly. He reached up a hand to touch Iker’s cheek.

“I meant it, you know.” When Iker waited for a further explanation, Sergio spoke again. “I love you.”

Iker leaned down and kissed Sergio tenderly, a hand coming to rest above Sergio’s heart where he could feel a strong, steady beat underneath the muscle there.

“I know, Sese. Because I know you.” He nipped Sergio’s swollen lower lip and smiled. “And I meant it too.”

Sergio grinned and pulled Iker down next to him. He rolled over on his side and pulled Iker onto his side to face him. Sergio pulled two pillows down and placed them under their heads before settling down, facing Iker and wrapping his fingers through Iker’s between their bodies. Iker nestled a leg between Sergio’s and sighed happily.

“Stay for breakfast?” he asked, sleep beginning to appear in his voice.

A gentle smile appeared on Sergio’s face and he kissed Iker once more. “Always. I’ll even make you waffles.”

Iker snorted, the air ruffling Sergio’s hair. “Yeah, right. More like I’ll teach you how to make waffles.”

Sergio chuckled. “It’s a win-win. I rock your world and you teach me how to cook. I can dig it.”

Iker pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow. “Same old Sergio.” He laughed happily and said, “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Sergio smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, Iker. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Both men closed their eyes and were almost asleep when Sergio shot up and said, “Oh my sweet Jesus, the team! And Mourinho! What are we going to tell them?”

Iker couldn’t help but laugh at the genuine shock on Sergio’s face as he looked down at Iker. Reaching up a hand to wrap around Sergio’s upper arm, Iker tugged the defender back down on the bed next to him.

“Relax, Sergio,” he said. “Pretty sure Mourinho and the team know something’s always been a little different between us and that they won’t care. The tabloids will be a different matter though.”

Sergio chuckled. “Our female fans will openly cry when the news breaks.”

“Doubt it,” Iker said with a smile as he stretched his back. “Have you been on the Internet recently? Most of them think we’re secretly married or something.”

A surprised look entered Sergio’s eyes. “Really?”

“Oh my God, Sergio, go to sleep!” Iker said laughing and kissing Sergio until Sergio was sharing his laugh.

Iker and Sergio settled down once more, limbs entwined, face to face, just drinking in the sight of one another in bed and happy. Sergio rubbed his thumb across Iker’s knuckles and kissed Iker’s palm.

“I’m glad you came out tonight,” he said softly, closing his eyes sleepily.

“Me too, Sese. I love you,” Iker whispered before both men drifted into sleep.

The next day dawned full of promise and Sergio and Iker rose to greet it as they did every day after that.

_One…two…three…together…_


End file.
